May I?
by InfiniteDevotion
Summary: AU. Two people. One path. Destined to meet? Or just a random encounter turned to so much more?
1. Chapter 1

**May I?**

_**By InfiniteDevotion**_

**~ID~ID~ID~ID~ID~ID~ID~ID~ID~**

**Summary:** AU. Two people. One path. Destined to meet? Or just a random encounter turned to so much more?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Shugo Chara, only the plot and the pleasure to write about them. :D

**Author's Note:** This is kinda based on some of my own experiences at school. Even ask MyEndlessLove, she'll tell you all about it!

BTW for all the readers of my fic Bought By Hate, I'M SORRY! My muse for that story has seemed to abandon me! Feel free to shoot me for not writing more of that one :'(

PS: Cookies to My Endless Love for betaing again and dealing with my incessant ranting and whining :] 3

**~ID~ID~ID~ID~ID~ID~ID~ID~ID~**

**Chapter 1: First Sighting**

The senior class was rowdy: boys were throwing scrunched up balls of paper at the fans and girls were gossiping loudly across tables. There were people who were drawing obscene pictures on the board and people complaining about the huge amount of homework that they hadn't done yet.

However, there was one girl who sat on the edge of the room, staring out of the window, not saying a word. She had bubblegum pink hair cut in layers that just brushed her shoulders, which highlighted her honey-coloured eyes. Hinamori Amu was not one to join in with the rest of the class when presented with their playful antics; she was more of an observant person, one who enjoyed reading people's emotions and thoughts through their body language.

So when the teacher, Nikaidou Yuu walked into the room, Amu sighed with resignation, turned to face the front and prepared for the loud and unorganised class ahead. The rest of the class slowly quieted and returned to their seats, wondering why the teacher didn't have his normal stack of books and papers with him.

"Good morning everyone! Did everyone enjoy the weekend?" Nikaidou was met with a chorus of "good mornings" and "mhmms," so he continued on to drone on about how he was dumped by his girlfriend in the middle of the shopping centre. This was standard procedure for a Monday morning with Nikaidou-sensei, so Amu looked out the window again, and began naming the types of birds that she saw fly past.

_Pigeon, cockatoo, ibis, ibis, pigeon, kookaburra, duck, finch . . ._

Until she heard her name spoken in questioning.

"Hinamori-san?" Her head spun around and was met by the sight of everyone watching her in interest.

Amu's cheeks flared with heat and colour as she flushed in embarrassment at being caught not paying attention to the morning ramble. "I'm sorry, Nikaidou-sensei, but could you repeat that please?" She bowed her head and stared at the table furiously.

Nikaidou just shook his head and laughed. The girl with the pink hair was an enigma in his class; one minute she was cold and expressionless, not paying any attention to anyone or anything. The next, though, was another story: she would express herself with vibrant displays of feeling, whether it was laughter at a joke that someone had told or anger at being disturbed.

"It's alright, Hinamori-san. I was just saying that today's class is going to be a bit different than normal."

He stopped and addressed the rest of the class as if the interlude with Hinamori had not occurred. "From now until the end of term, I will not be your teacher. There will be a university student coming in to teach you for his practical unit of work." He turned to the door and motioned for a figure outside to come in.

"Tsukiyomi-kun, you can come in now."

A man sauntered into the room, his hands deep in his pockets and a thoughtful expression on his face.

There was a collective intake of breath from all the girls (except Amu: she had turned back to gaze out the window by this point) in the room: the man was gorgeous. Midnight blue locks fell around his face, framing it perfectly. Navy eyes with a playful spark roamed the room, while his thin lips curled upwards in the ghost of a smirk. He was tall, with long limbs and broad shoulders. He wore a pair of faded blue jeans, a red and white checkered button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up just past his elbows and a white beanie. 

Amu scoffed under her breath. _At least the class should be slightly more organised now that Nikaidou isn't running the show. _

She turned around, wondering what the quiet commotion was about, and was met by the sight of midnight blue eyes staring.

Straight at her.

Amu blushed again, but couldn't avert her eyes. There was something about his dark eyes that had her entranced.

He wasn't questioning her.

Just looking.

Amu blushed harder and put her face in her hands, pretending that she was just yawning and rubbing her eyes. However, she was trying to make the blush go away, and figure out why a man she had only just set eyes on had affected her so deeply. _Who is he? Why was he staring at me?_

Nikaidou, unaware of the mental exchange that had just occurred between the newcomer and Amu, motioned again to him, asking him to introduce himself to his new class. Amu raised her head again, interested to see what he was going to say.

"Morning everyone. My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and I will be your new prac-teacher." His voice was low but sweet, Amu noticed as it swept over her in waves. _Like honey._

"I do hope to _enjoy_ my time here with you all."

This was said with a small smirk aimed at Amu, which was once again missed by everyone except the intended and caused colour to grace her cheeks once again. She smiled lightly and shook her head, turning to gaze out the window again, not paying attention to what was being said at all.

**~ID~ID~ID~ID~ID~ID~ID~ID~ID~**

"Tsukiyomi-kun, you can come in now."

The light-toned voice drifted through the door, and steeling himself, Ikuto walked into the room with his trademark smirk and saunter.

As soon as he passed the threshold, his sensitive ears picked up the intake of breath made by every female in the room. But as his eyes passed over the heads of the crowd, he saw a flash of bubblegum-pink at the edge of the room. He focused on the head of pink hair, and his smirk slowly slipped off his face as he waited for the girl to turn to him. He didn't have to wait very long, as only a few seconds later, he saw her make an inaudible sigh and turn towards him reluctantly.

Amber eyes were the first thing he noticed.

Bright amber eyes, surrounded by thick lashes and flawless, creamy skin. There was a slight tinge of colour on her cheeks, which darkened when she realised that he was watching her. She was cute: there was no doubt about it. But he knew that as a teacher, and an authoritative figure, he couldn't do anything more than ogle from afar. He continued to stare, entranced by her confident stare back.

The cute girl put her face in her hands and _yawned_, rubbing her face as she did so. _Hmmmm,_ he thought. _Tired? Or a ploy to look away?_

Out of the corner of his eye, Ikuto saw the other teacher -Nikaidou, wasn't it?- motion for him to introduce himself.

"Morning everyone. My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto and I will be your new prac-teacher." He stopped to look at the pink-haired girl again, and his smirk graced his features again. "I do hope to _enjoy_ my time here with you all." He let the innuendo of the statement hang in the air, and hoped that the rest of the class (and current teacher) were daft enough to miss it.

Obviously they were: there were no giggles or gasps of horror from anyone. The only indication that the girl had understood his meaning was a slight upward curl of her lips and a shake of her head. He watched her turn to gaze out the window again, and moved his gaze to the rest of the class.

He tried to rid his mind of the girl, the one not paying any attention to him at all, and tried to focus on the advanced science he was teaching the rest of the class. But there she remained: on the edge of the room, and the edge of his mind. A constant figure.

If their first sightings sent so many sparks flying, who knew what other encounters could bring them.

**~ID~ID~ID~ID~ID~ID~ID~ID~ID~**

**Author's Note II: **Sorry about the Ikuto POV being so short...I'm not that good at writing from a guy's perspective ^_^ Hopefully it will get better :D

**Beta's Note: **Hi, this is My Endless Love and I love, _love_ love where the story is going so far! Be prepared for kinky innuendos and dirty minded conversations "coming up" very soon ;) Please review, I will give you cookies 3


	2. Chapter 2

**May I?**

_**By InfiniteDevotion**_

**~ID~ID~ID~ID~ID~ID~ID~ID~ID~**

**Summary:** AU. Two people. One path. Destined to meet? Or just a random encounter turned to so much more?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Shugo Chara, only the plot and the pleasure to write about them. :D

**Author's Note:** Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews :D They really made my day ^_^ I will try to make the Ikuto parts slightly longer, but as I said in the last chapter, I'm not really that good at writing from a male perspective.

PS: Sorry about the short chapter...musings are not really my thing : / DON'T WORRY THOUGH! The next one is all planned out and will be LONGER! I PROMISE ^_^

**~ID~ID~ID~ID~ID~ID~ID~ID~ID~**

**Chapter 2: Musings**

Ikuto was sitting on the brick wall in front of his house with a carton of milk and his cat, Yoru, curled up in his lap. He was leaning against the pine fence, gazing up at the movement of the clouds. The girl from that morning was still stuck in his head . . . the girl with the constantly flushed cheeks and odd coloured hair.

He could not help but feel drawn to her. It was as though there was something about her that caused him to gravitate towards her, like the planets to the sun. From the first glance of pink hair, the first sighting of flushed cheeks, the first gaze at amber eyes, he was entranced. How could so many completely different colours come together on such a magnificent canvas?

He had no doubt: she was cute. The innocent way in which she was studying the world beyond the window, paired with the lazy way she rested her head in the palm of her hand.

Exquisite.

He drank a mouthful of the milk and sighed as he noticed one of the clouds had moved to shape like her. _This is not right._ He couldn't fantasise about one of his students, let alone a student he had seen for an hour and a half, more than six hours ago. It just wasn't right. Stretching like the cat on his lap, he shoved said cat off his lap and motioned for him to make his way into the house. The black cat mewled back at him and sauntered of with an indignant wave of his tail.

Exhaling loudly, Ikuto jumped off the wall, downed the rest of his milk and slowly made his way back into his house. Once he was inside, he kicked the door shut and sulked into the kitchen.

It was not like him to sulk. It was not like him to down an entire carton of milk either. Only when he was coming out of a badly-ended relationship.

And when he was thinking about the girl, apparently.

He huffed, and ambled up the stairs and into his room, where he rummaged through his closet for his skinny jeans and leather jacket. When he had found them, he lay them down on his bed, and walked into the bathroom, where he stripped quickly and stepped into the shower.

Under the spray of the water, his midnight-blue locks looked black. His eyes looked spectral: they were a lighter shade of blue in the fluorescent light of the bathroom, and when coupled with the pink tinge of his cheeks and the dark hair hanging over them, they were lazuline.

He washed himself and then turned of the water, stepped out of the shower, dried himself and donned the clothes left on his bed with only one thought in mind.

_I need to get this girl out of my head. Time to hit the clubs!_

**~ID~ID~ID~ID~ID~ID~ID~ID~ID~**

Amu walked up the drive to her house, slouching under the weight of her bag. Even though she hadn't payed any attention to the new teacher after their mental exchange, he had given her a stack of homework, just like all of her other teachers. Why couldn't Mr Attractive-Blue-Hair-Blue-Eyes-Got-Swag just be the good looking teacher who didn't even have half a brain?

Wait. Attractive? Swag? Did she really think those things of him? Sure he was good looking, but did he appeal to her in any way?

And even if he did, was there really any chance for her to get together with him? He was her _**teacher,**_ for god's sake! Even if he was interested, it wasn't even LEGAL to get together with him.

She shook her head to rid her face of the blush that had snuck up on her while thinking about him and took her keys out of her pocket to open the door. Walking inside and dumping her bag beside the front door, she walked straight into her bedroom and collapsed onto her bed. Her four favourite plushies, Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia (which were stacked neatly around the bed) fell around her in the shape of a square, giving Amu the impression that even though they were just her favourite toys, they were looking out for her.

"You guys wouldn't believe what happened to me today."

Amu had gotten into the habit of talking to the four girls that kept her bed occupied, as her parents were always away for weeks at a time on business trips. They were the owners of a large monopoly on the other side of the country, so when they were away, there wasn't really anyone else to talk to when she got home.

She described the thought-provoking encounter she'd had with the newcomer that morning, but when she began to list his features, she had to stop herself. _Why am I telling them about him in such detail? It's not as if I LIKE him or anything . . . _

But as she pottered around her house, making dinner for herself and having a bath, she couldn't help but wonder: if he had invaded her mind, and had refused to leave, maybe he had stayed for a reason.


End file.
